Les rues sont dangereuses, le soir
by princessed
Summary: Oneshot. Une bande de loubards tombe sur une drôle de surprise. Se situe au début de la saison 1.


Synopsis: oneshot. Une bande de loubards tombe sur une drôle de surprise. Se situe au début de la saison 1.

Disclaimer: pas à moi !

_Les rues sont dangereuses, le soir_

Cela faisait des semaines qu'une bande de cinq voyous sans scrupules terrorisait les citoyens du quartier. Hommes, femmes, enfants : personne n'était épargné. Les gens n'osaient plus sortir le soir de peur de se faire dépouiller ou brutaliser et même la police s'avérait impuissante. Les voyous semblaient invincibles.

Nelson, le chef de la bande, le savait très bien et trouvait cela très drôle. Quoi de plus agréable que de s'en prendre à plus faible que soi ? À chaque fois qu'il sortait avec ses quatre comparses, il espérait qu'ils trouveraient vite une proie qu'ils pourraient torturer longuement avant de graver ses initiales dans sa chair tendre. C'était là son plus grand plaisir.

Ce soir-là, le gang errait aux abords d'un des lycées de la ville. L'un des voyous avisa une jeune fille toute menue qui entrait dans une ruelle obscure et la désigna aux autres en rigolant. La fille portait une jupette, un ruban dans ses cheveux roux, elle respirait l'innocence et la fragilité. Ce serait vraiment délicieux de lui imposer les pires supplices.

Ils la suivirent donc dans la petite rue et l'acculèrent dans un coin. La demoiselle ouvrit des yeux ronds. Chose étrange, elle ne semblait pas du tout effrayée. Elle semblait surprise, d'accord, mais elle ne montrait aucun signe de peur.

- Salut, dit-elle très calmement. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- T'as du fric ? s'enquit brusquement Nelson.

- Du fric ? Non mais je suis sûre que les banques doivent être encore ouvertes à cette heure-ci. Vous n'avez qu'à faire un retrait.

Les loubards éclatèrent d'un rire mauvais, puis Nelson s'avança et caressa la joue de la jeune fille du bout du doigt.

- Non, je crois qu'on va plutôt s'amuser un peu avec toi.

- Ça tombe mal, répondit la demoiselle d'un ton parfaitement égal. J'ai déjà plein de choses à faire ce soir. Ecoutez, je n'ai rien contre vous mais je n'ai pas non plus de temps à perdre avec vous. Vous voulez bien me laisser partir ?

Le gang éclata d'un fou rire incontrôlable tandis que la fille levait les yeux au ciel, passablement consternée. Quand ils se furent un peu calmés, Nelson sortit son couteau préféré et l'approcha de ses yeux. La rouquine soupira d'exaspération.

- Vous sentez mauvais, fit-elle remarquer. Vous avez entendu parler du dentifrice ?

- Personne ne me dit que je sens mauvais ! s'écria Nelson en l'empoignant par le cou. Il était prêt à l'étrangler mais une voix féminine s'éleva derrière lui :

- Megan ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Les garçons nous attendent sur le toit, on devrait déjà y être !

Un des voyous se retourna et aperçut une demoiselle blonde d'une quinzaine d'années. Elle tenait un arc à la main mais la petite frappe supposa qu'elle ne devait pas être bien dangereuse. Après tout, comment une gamine comme elle pouvait-elle les menacer sérieusement ?

- J'étais sur le point d'expliquer à ces messieurs que c'est pas bien d'agresser les gens, expliqua Megan avec un sourire gêné.

- On n'a pas le temps d'être gentilles. Fous-leur une raclée et finissons-en !

Les petites frappes se remirent à hurler de rire tandis que les filles échangeaient un regard consterné, après quoi Megan reprit la parole :

- Je sais ce que tu penses mais ils savent peut-être ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir, non ?

- Alors lis tout de suite dans leurs pensées, rétorqua la blonde. On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

La rouquine ferma les yeux, eut l'air concentré et secoua la tête.

- Négatif, annonça-t-elle. Ils étaient dans le quartier sud, dans une voiture volée qui sentait le désinfectant.

Les voyous échangèrent un regard intrigué. Ils avaient bel et bien volé une caisse qui puait le désinfectant la veille ! Comment la gamine l'avait-elle deviné ?

- Compris, lança enfin l'autre fille. Ecoutez les mecs, ma copine et moi on n'a pas beaucoup de temps alors soit vous vous rendez tout seuls à la police, soit on vous casse la gueule maintenant.

- Hé, tu sais à qui t'as affaire ? grogna Nelson en se tournant vers la blonde.

- Oui, à un gros naze qui va bientôt se faire botter le cul !

- Tu crois ça, pétasse? s'écria Nelson en s'élançant, furieux.

L'instant d'après, il gisait au sol, les quatre fers en l'air : une flèche envoyée par la blonde l'avait on ne sait comment privé de sa ceinture et son pantalon était tombé sur ses pieds. Autour de lui, ses comparses tentaient en vain de se défendre contre les attaques des deux jeunes filles: la rouquine avait apparemment décidé que personne n'avait le droit de traiter sa copine de "pétasse", et la blonde avait eu envie de les frapper depuis le début de toute façon. En un rien de temps, ils étaient tous désarmés et impuissants.

- Les garçons seront verts de ne pas être venus avec nous ! lança joyeusement la blonde en finissant de ligoter Nelson. Enfin, verts, tu vois ce que je veux dire... Cinq à nous deux, c'est pas cool ?

- Oui, répondit la rouquine en faisant léviter le groupe pour le conduire à la police. Tu as raison, c'est une bonne soirée.

A partir de ce jour, Nelson et sa bande évitèrent soigneusement les adolescentes à l'air inoffensif…


End file.
